


mornings were made for this

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Relationship Reveal, SuperCorp, i love alex, like this is all just fluff, soft girlfriends in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 16:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Based on an anon prompt from tumblr: "established supercorp Kara being really clingy and also Lena being really touchy and clingy."Or Lena has to get out of bed but Kara doesn't want her to.





	mornings were made for this

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing some fluff on this fine Sunday morning and I hope this doesn't disappoint.

Lena used to be a morning person, not the type of morning person that would enjoy getting up early, but the type that as soon as her alarm would go off, she’d immediately push back the covers and swing her legs out of bed, knowing there was too much to do to waste time just lying in bed.

But things are different now, have been different since the night Kara tentatively pressed a kiss to her lips and changed everything. Truth be told, her life had changed the moment Kara stepped into it, but this is the most recent development that has altered some of Lena’s old habits.

Like the fact that now when her alarm goes off and she switches it off, she wishes she could lie in bed, just for a bit longer, warm and content, wrapped in her girlfriend’s embrace.

But alas, life isn’t fair sometimes. It’s not even that early, an 8am wake up is a far cry from her usual 5am, but it’s still not pleasant, made even more so by the fact that she now has to leave Kara in bed.

She takes a moment though, just one, to revel in the warmth of the body behind her, the arm around her waist, the smell of Kara’s shampoo and how at home she feels in Kara’s arms

She’s never felt like this before.

8:03 the clock reads, that’s already too long to be lying around, she’s allowed herself long enough to indulge in the comfort of Kara. Her eyes flicker to the photo beside the clock and she lets herself have a second more, takes in how brightly her and Kara are smiling in the photo, Kara’s cheek pressed against hers, true happiness evident on their faces. Before Kara, she never thought she’d be able to find that, but here she is, her heart so full it feels like it could burst.

Very carefully, Lena tries to slide out of bed, not wanting to wake Kara, but she can’t, the arm around her waist stopping her.

“Kara?” Lena says quietly, wondering if it’s just a sleep reflex, not wanting her to leave, even while unconscious, which would be unbelievably cute.

Kara buries her face in between Lena’s shoulder blades, tightens her hold around her waist as Lena tries to get out of bed again.

“Don’t go,” Kara says, the words mumbled into Lena’s back.

Okay, so she’s awake, but it’s still cute.

Lena laughs, deciding not to even fight it as she relaxes back into Kara’s hold. “I have to.”

Kara shakes her head, the movement tickling Lena’s back through her thin t-shirt. “But I don’t want you to.”

“And I don’t want me to either,” Lena says. It used to be so easy to get out of bed, but Lena is definitely not going to complain about this. She twists in Kara’s hold, is met with messy blonde hair and a pout Lena has always struggled to say no to. “But Alex is coming over soon and she can’t find me here. It’s your fault for inviting her over for brunch.”

“I’ve never regretted anything more.”

Lena laughs, Kara going for serious but it falling short in her sleep addled state.

“If you told her about us, there’d be no need for me to leave whenever she’s coming over.”

That seems to jolt Kara awake. “You want to tell her we’re dating?”

“Beats hiding in the bathroom when she comes over and doesn’t leave for two hours,” Lena jokes, trying to lighten the conversation. It’s one they’ve had before, one that terrifies Lena.

“That was one time.”

“Or having to get out of bed early when we know she’s coming over.”

“So you want to tell her so you don’t miss out on prime cuddling time? I knew you liked to cuddle.”

Lena laughs. “Of course I like to cuddle.” She punctuates her sentence by slipping her arm over Kara’s waist. “But don’t you think it’s time? We’ve been dating for almost three months.”

“I don’t think it’s about time, I think it should be when we’re both ready.”

“Are you ready?” Lena asks, already knowing the answer. Kara has been ready to shout about their relationship since the beginning, the only thing that stopped her from going straight to Alex after their first kiss was that Lena had asked her not to.

“I am. Are you?”

Lena is absolutely terrified, but she also doesn’t want to hide the fact she’s head over heels for Kara any more. “I think so.”

“We’re not telling everyone until you’re sure.”

Lena’s the reason they’re still keeping it quiet, her fear that no one will approve of them dating, that she’ll lose all her friends and Kara in the process. But with Kara so close, looking at her with such gentle concern, a hand warm on her waist, Lena knows she’s finally ready. She can do anything with Kara by her side.

“I’m sure about you.”

Kara smiles. “I know you are, but are you sure about telling everyone.”

“I am. I want everyone to know.”

“Really?”

Lean slips that much closer to Kara, crossing the last bit of space between them, their legs tangling together. “Really.” 

It doesn’t take more than a slight tilt of Kara’s head for their lips to brush.

“I love you.”

Lena’s heard the words before, heard them a lot, but they still shoot through her and warm her heart like no other words could.

“I love you too,” Lena whispers, her lips curling into a grin.

“Stop smiling,” Kara laughs. “I’m trying to kiss you.”

“I’m smiling because you’re kissing me,” Lena points out, feeling so light she could be floating. She checks, she’s not, Kara is firming laying on the mattress, but it wouldn’t have been the first time she’d found herself floating as Kara kissed her, held up by strong arms and a warm body.

Kara tangles a hand in Lena’s shirt, giving up on kissing her in favour of just pressing as close as she can, her head tucked under Lena’s chin. Lena, in turn, wraps her arms around Kara to hold her as close as possible too.

“Does that mean you’re not leaving?” Kara asks, the words said into Lena’s chest.

Kara sounds so hopeful that there’s no way she could leave now.

“I’m staying.”

“Even though Alex will be here soon?”

Lena thinks the hand that tightens the grip on her shirt is unconscious.

“Even though Alex will be here soon.” Lena confirms. “Although we should get up soon, I’d rather her not find us like this.”

“At least we’re wearing clothes.”

“I’d rather we weren’t.”

“Don’t give me that look,” Kara says, even though she can’t even see Lena’s face from where it’s still tucked into her neck. “Alex is going to me here soon, we don’t have time for what you’re thinking.”

“I wasn’t thinking anything.”

Kara tilts her head back, an eyebrow raised. “Sure you weren’t.”

“I wasn’t.” Lena was, but she definitely wasn’t going to act on said thoughts when Alex could interrupt them. That’d be the worst way to reveal their relationship. “Can we cuddle a bit longer though?”

“Guess what?” Kara ask, in lieu of answering Lena’s question.

“What?”

“I have the most beautiful girlfriend in the world.”

Lena laughs at the sudden turn in conversation. “You, my darling, are a sap.”

Kara grins. “Just for you.”

Lena’s heart melts a little. “Is that a yes to cuddling then?”

Kara reaches out and tucks a stray strand of hair behind Lena’s ear. “It’s always a yes to cuddling.”

It’s hard, but they eventually pull themselves out of bed, but not without the cuddling that was promised, unhurried kisses shared as they’d lain in bed together.

Lena thinks morning kisses are her favourite. There’s just something about them, the softness of them, the slow pace, no motivation behind them except the feeling of Kara close.

“Are you sure about this?” Kara asks as they get dressed, Lena changing into a pair of clothes that Kara gives her after Kara refuses to let her get changed into yesterday’s work clothes.

_ “Saturday morning’s are for comfy clothes.” _

Lena’s not going to argue with that, especially when her clothes now smell like Kara.

She knows she made the right choice when she sees the way Kara’s eyes fall down her body.

“See something you like?” Lena asks, eyebrow quirked, teasing.

Kara takes her hand, tugs her forward. “I must admit, I definitely like seeing you in my clothes.”

Lena laughs. “Is that so?”

Kara presses a quick kiss to her cheek. “Yes.” She tugs Lena’s hand. “Now come on, Alex is going to be grumpy if I haven’t at least started cooking the pancakes when she arrives.”

Lena definitely doesn’t want Alex in a bad mood when they reveal they’re dating so as much as she wants to stay in Kara’s bedroom, wrapped up in her, she lets Kara lead her to the kitchen by their tangled hands.

“I’ll start on the pancake batter and you start chopping the fruit?” Kara asks.

Lena nods and smiles as Kara lifts their joined hands, presses a kiss to the back of hers before she drops their hands completely. Lena misses the contact immediately.

It feels so domestic, cooking with Kara like this, moving around her kitchen so easily together. Lena smiles when she feels a hand brush across her lower back before Kara slides in next to her, presses a kiss to her cheek.

“You’re really are touchy today,” Lena points out.

“Are you complaining?” Kara asks. It’s not really a question though, they both know what Lena’s answer is.

“Never,” Lena says, cupping Kara’s cheek so she can turn Kara’s head and press a kiss to her lips instead. Lips that taste like chocolate.

“Stop sneaking chocolate,” Lena laughs as she pulls away.

Lena misses the way Kara’s hand slips onto he chopping board in front of her, only realising what Kara has done as she pops a strawberry into her mouth, chewing around her grin. It’s entirely adorable and Lena suddenly finds herself wanting to try taste the strawberry in Kara’s mouth as she swallows.

Kara must see the intent as her own eyes drop to Lena’s lips, only for her to pull back, her eyes widening before Lena can act on her impulse.

“Alex is here.”

Lena freezes, her eyes darting to the door, suddenly afraid of what’s about to happen.

“Relax,” Kara says, settling a warm hand on her cheek. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“I do,” Lena says, leaning into Kara’s touch, steeling herself for a moment. She’s faced rooms full of men who hate her, hostile crowds, and she’s stood her ground, hasn’t succumbed to the fear but pushed through it. If she can survive that, she can survive Alex.

Somehow though, she thinks Alex is scarier.

“Can you be the one to say it?” Lena asks, her eyes still on the door.

“Of course.” Kara drops her hand, only to take one of Lena’s between them, tangles their fingers together.

Lena gives their joined hands a squeeze. “Let’s do this.”

Just as the words leave her mouth, there’s a knock at the door.

Kara presses one last quick kiss to Lena’s cheek before she heads towards the door and Lena watches as she opens it, as the two sisters hug. Alex gets halfway across the room when she looks up and sees her standing in the kitchen.

“Lena?”

She suddenly feels awkward, just standing there, watching her. Is she intruding on a sisters’ brunch? Because it suddenly feels that way. Not because of the way Alex is looking at her though, there’s only confusion on her face, no anger or annoyance.

Lena seems to have forgotten all of her words and Kara doesn’t seem to have any either. Luckily, Alex speaks again.

“You’re here early. Movie night last night?” Alex asks, Lena’s mouth falling open despite herself. She looks across the room to see Kara looking the same. Why had neither of them thought of that, it would’ve saved Kara from claiming her plumbing was broken so Alex wouldn’t find her hiding in Kara’s bathroom the last time she’d interrupted their morning together.

Lena almost says yes, almost just goes along with it because it’s easier than just telling the truth. Except she wants to tell the truth, wants Alex to know about their relationship. She knows Kara hates hiding things from her sister, and Lena doesn’t like the lying either, Alex is a good friend and she wants her to know the truth.

“Actually,” Kara says, crossing the room back to Lena. Kara brushes their fingers together where they’re hidden from view behind the kitchen counter and Lena feels herself able to breathe again. “There’s something…” Kara pauses. “Is it okay if Lena joins us for brunch?”

“Of course,” Alex smiles, even if she does look a little suspicious as she looks between them. She can clearly tell that there’s something off about the way they’re acting.

“Good,” Kara says, this time tangling their fingers together. Lena isn’t sure if Alex can see their joined hands now or not. “Because I’d really like my sister and my girlfriend to spend some time together.”

Alex’s eyes widen. “Girlfriend?”

Lena decides not to point out that they’ve already spent plenty of time together, that they’ve hung out together without Kara too. Anyway, she’s too busy trying to judge Alex’s reaction right now to think about that.

Kara nods. “Lena and I are dating, have been for a while, and we’re finally ready to tell everyone about it. We wanted to tell you first.”

Lena knows that if circumstances had been different this morning, that if Alex hadn’t been coming over for brunch and they’d decided to tell everyone they are dating in a different way, Alex would still have been the first person they told.

“Thank you for telling me,” Alex smiles. “I mean, I knew it was inevitable, considering how much Kara goes on and on about how great you are and how pretty you are, Lena. And there’s no missing the looks you two share, but I wasn’t sure whether you two had figured out your feelings yet. I’m glad you have, I’m happy for you both.”

Kara’s mouth drops open. “You knew?”

“I’ve known you’ve had a crush on Lena since day one, I knew Lena felt the same, it was only a matter of time until you two started dating. I just didn’t know that you were finally together.”

“You’re not mad?”

Alex frowns. “Why would I be mad? I’ve never seen you this happy,” she says to Kara. She turns to Lena. “Either of you. And after everything that’s happened to the both of you, you deserve this, you deserve to be this happy and loved. Plus you won me fifty dollars too, so thanks for that, Maggie is going to be pissed.”

“You bet on us?” Lena asks, her first words since Alex arrived. But honestly, that doesn’t surprise her.

Alex eyes dart away, looking guilty. “No.”

Kara turns to Lena. “Just for that, I think we should not let her have any pancakes.”

“That’s not fair!” Alex exclaims and Lena laughs, mostly with relief, this isn’t how she saw this conversation going at all.

“It is,” Kara says, but they all know she’s not going to deny Alex food, not when she’s specifically made enough for herself too.

Alex walks towards them both, deposits a bottle of maple syrup on the table (that Lena knows Alex would use as leverage for pancakes if she has to) before Lena finds herself wrapped in a one armed hug, Alex’s other arm going around Kara, squishing the three of them in a semi awkward hug that Lena wouldn’t change for anything.

“Thank you,” Alex says, specifically to Lena, as she pulls away.

“For what?” Lena asks.

“For loving Kara, for making her so happy. I know you’ll treat her right. And if you don’t, you’ll have me to answer to.”

“Hey! Don’t threaten my girlfriend!” Kara exclaims while Lena blushes. She expected this though, would expected nothing less with how protective Alex is.

What Lena doesn’t expect is Alex’s next words.

“And you,” Alex points a finger at Kara. “You better not hurt Lena or you’ll be sorry.”

Kara has Alex in a tight hug before Lena can blink. “I promise I won’t hurt her,” Lena hears Kara say into Alex’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

“Kara,” Alex laughs. “You’re hugging too tight.”

“Right, sorry,” Kara says as she lets go, looking sheepish but still smiling. “Okay, food?” Kara asks as she retakes Lena’s hand. Alex definitely notices it this time as she smiles.

“So I’m allowed some?” Alex asks.

“Yes, but only because I don’t want to kick you out after you were just so nice to Lena and I’m too hungry to wait until you leave.”

“I’m glad that’s the reason you’re letting me eat, not just because you love me,” Alex says.

Kara sticks out her tongue and Lena laughs when Alex throws a dishtowel at Kara.

She’s not sure why she’d been so nervous now to tell Alex about her relationship with Kara, and she knows now, if any of their other friends have a problem with them dating, Alex will be in her corner too.

“Come on, Lena,” Alex says, tugging on Lena’s arm to pull her out of the kitchen. “Since Kara’s being childish she can finish the cooking while we catch up.” Lena decides not to point out the ‘childish’ isn’t the best description for someone who’s about to cook their food but she let’s herself be pulled away anyway, even under Kara’s pout.

Lena thinks Kara may have used some of her speed and heat vision because the food is ready and on the table faster than Lena thinks possible. She’s not going to complain though, as much as she was genuinely enjoying her conversation with Alex, she’d missed Kara in the brief time they’d been apart.

“You’re whipped,” Alex mumbles as they stand, Lena knowing she’s been caught staring across the room at Kara.

Lena bites her lip, there’s no point in denying it. “I am.”

“So am I,” Kara calls from the kitchen.

“Don’t listen in on other people’s conversations,” Alex shoots back as they make their way to the table.

“Don’t talk so loud then,” Kara replies as they sit down, the spread on the table impressive. Lena knows she can’t help it sometimes, can’t help how her hearing drifts, hard to block it out completely.

Lena is content to watch the back and forth between the sisters, happy to be included in a moment like this, happy to be welcome with this family.

Kara surprises her when she turns to Lena after they take their seats. “I am _ so _whipped.”

“Are you?” Lena laughs.

“Very much so,” Kara confirms, leaning over to press her lips to Lena’s.

“Gross,” she hears Alex mumble but she allows herself a moment more to linger in Kara’s lips, in the warmth of her girlfriend.

Kara is smiling at her when she pulls away, eyes bright and looking so happy Lena thinks that if she had Kara’s powers, she’d be floating right now.

Lena feels Kara’s knee brush hers under the table, the touch warm and comforting at they turn to eat their food.

Alex doesn’t comment any more on the kiss, but the small smile that plays on her lips lets Lena know that she really does have no problem with Lena dating Kara.

Lena could definitely get used to mornings like this. She’s used to waking up now with Kara, as much as she finds it unbelievable sometimes, but she could get used to this too. Laughing as Alex makes a joke, pulling a face when Kara shoves too much food into her mouth and some falls out (which she secretly finds adorable), smiling when Kara squeezes her leg under the table and smiling even wider when Kara presses a kiss to her cheek, even if it’s a little sticky.

This is the family Lena has always dreamt of and she couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
